1. Field of the Disclosure
This application relates generally to outdoor power equipment, and more specifically to outdoor power equipment including track drives.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently available track drives for power equipment are generally provided with mechanisms including sprockets having removable sectors which aid in installation and removal of endless tracks, or have sprockets that are unitary pieces that are difficult to install and remove. These offerings can limit performance due to lateral derailment of tracks, drive lug skipping, and backlash impacts during load and direction reversals.
Other replacement track drive options designed to convert “wheeled” configurations to tracked configurations include limitations that affect performance, such as lower travel speed, higher centers of gravity, higher loading and/or stress on the outdoor power equipment's traction drive system, and a harsh ride. Accordingly, improvements to electric lawn maintenance vehicles are desired.